


The Palace of Princesses

by DraceDomino



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses
Genre: Breeding, Corruption, F/F, Futanari, Harems, Mindbreak, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 12:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12320919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Mulan is the undisputed mistress of every princess she's tracked down and captured. From her palace she rules them with an iron fist and a thick cock, forcing them into sexual service and breeding them over and over again. The time has come to break in her newest pet, a little blonde that fell down the wrong rabbit hole...





	The Palace of Princesses

The Palace of Princesses  
-By Drace Domino

“You shouldn’t be nervous. You’ll enjoy it, once it starts.” Belle’s voice was sweet and gentle, and it came with her delicate fingers slipping down the back of Alice’s hair. As the educated brunette walked with the young blonde her expression was gentle and doting, clearly trying to help put her at ease. It was...a little difficult to do so considering Belle’s heavily pregnant body was wearing only a pair of yellow gloves that went to her elbows, and matching stockings that travelled to the center of her thighs. As the two women strolled down a royal red carpet to the chamber of the Empress, she was doting and affectionate to the curious new arrival at the palace. “Tell me. What’s the scariest thing you can think of?”

“Oh? What a peculiar question.” Alice reasoned, and nibbled on her bottom lip as she thought. She was dressed the same as she always was; a wide blue dress that conservatively covered her, and underneath a pair of white stockings that led to traditional bloomers. She was a proper young lady, after all, and was still trying to make sense of all these naked pregnant women! “I suppose the Queen of Hearts was rather frightening. Or the jabberwocky!”

“Well, I promise you that our empress is nowhere near as scary as those things.” Belle cooed, and let one gloved hand raise up to lift the young lady’s chin. She studied the delicate features of sweet Alice from side to side, and finally smiled in charming fashion before continuing along. “I’m sure she’ll love you! You’re just her type, you know.”

“Her...her type?” Alice’s voice quivered, but she didn’t receive an answer to her inquiry. Instead Belle kept hustling her down the hall, and as they neared the massive door with a golden dragon etched into the face, she could only think of one statement to sum up her slightly frightened confusion. “Curiouser and curiouser…” Her eyes drifted to the walls and her interest was piqued even further; the sight of beautiful, glorious dresses locked under glass and set in heavy frames. A lovely yellow ball gown, a sparkling red dress...why would anyone keep such beauty under glass? Especially when women like Belle so clearly needed clothes!

As soon as Belle reached the throne room doors, they slid open as if on command. Despite the long stretch of hall leading there the throne room itself was modest and reasonably sized; small enough that Alice could see the empress as soon as the doors opened. Immediately the young lady’s gasp filled the room and her cheeks went rid, for there were...there were...more naked women surrounding her! Most curious indeed!

Seated on a throne sculpted into the shape of an ancient dragon, the empress sat with a dominant smile across her face. Chinese features were framed by black hair pulled into a tight ponytail near the back of her head, and her physique was sculpted and impressive. Toned arms told of muscle that Alice could never hope to have, and her chest was exposed to show beautiful, full breasts. This woman alone was the only one in the room aside from Alice that wasn’t pregnant, and the reason for it was rather apparent: she had not the slot needed for such breeding! Sticking straight out from her lap, tended to by two other pregnant women resting on their knees at the base of the throne, was a massive male member that was clearly happy to see young Alice.

“So, this is my new concubine?” Mulan spoke up with a smile, her eyes flashing in delight. She let her hands lower to the two girls that were treating her; a pretty blonde older than Alice and a smoldering redhead with the largest breasts Alice had ever seen. Both of their bellies were stretched wide and pregnant just as Belle’s was, and while the empress spoke all they did was continue to fondle Mulan’s sack and spread kisses of sweet affection back and forth across her cock. “Belle, you and Amelia waste my time. There’s nothing this little thing can do for me that the other’s can’t. Isn’t that right, Cinderella? Jessica?” At the sound of their names the two sluts on the floor looked up, each one espousing their love on command.

“Oh, I would do anything in my power for you, my Empress!” Cinderella swooned, lines of spit covering her pretty face. “My love for you is majestic and unending!”

“You really know how to make a toon sizzle, Empress.” Jessica followed that comment with a smile and a slow wink - the only eye that wasn’t covered in a veil of deep red hair. “A girl would be crazy not to do everything she could to keep close to you.”

“You see?” Mulan chuckled, and let her fingers pet down the hair of her current two sluts. “This Alice is...is tiny. Weak. I barely think she could even handle the passion of a warrior, Belle. Go bring me a different concubine this instant!”

“Now...now you see here, you!” Alice suddenly spoke up, her nose scrunching up as she began to stamp forward. Belle’s eyes went to wide saucers as the young woman broke from her grasp, and the floor sluts gasped with their hands before their mouths at the sudden outburst. “What gives you the right to sit back and judge me, hmm?! I’ve met my fair share of interesting characters in my time, but...but you take the cake, if you don’t mind me saying so!” She folded her arms across her chest, and gave a pouty look. “I mean...preposterous! A woman with a man’s whatnot? Why, I don’t know what part of Wonderland I’m in, but it’s surely the most absurd of absurdities!”

There was a silence that fell over the air, and the pregnant concubines of the empress all steadily started to back away. They were surely certain that their glorious owner would dispatch of the young woman right then and there, the same way she dispatched of all those that opposed her and refused to take a knee at the sight of her cock. Fortunately for Alice; however, Mulan’s smile merely grew until the warrior roared with laughter.

“Haha! This one has some spirit!” She grinned wide, and licked her tongue casually across her teeth. As Jessica and Cinderella finally made their way to safety away from the throne, Mulan stood up with her cock dripping from the spit they had slathered across it. Though not a particularly tall woman she still towered over Alice, and stood before her with a hand raising to take the blonde’s chin within her grip. Alice’s immediate attempts to flinch and fidget away failed, and when she tried to strike at Mulan with a tiny fist the warrior merely caught her wrist and gave it a punishing squeeze. With her smile darkening to a point of hostility the warrior breathed out slowly, her words patient...but not kind. “Let’s see if I can fuck it out of you, hmm?”

And with that, the empress flung her new prize straight behind her. With a quick toss Alice was sent flying into the throne; the last seat of comfort she would know for some time. As soon as she landed Mulan was upon her, reaching her hands underneath that wide blue skirt and grasping at the hem of those boring undergarments. She leaned in while she did so, ignoring Alice’s screams and strikes, and brought her face squarely against the young lady’s with a predatory smile playing on her lips.

“Don’t worry, you’ll be just as happy as all the others.” Mulan whispered, and drug her tongue over Alice’s pouting lips, making her squirm and whine even further. As soon as the young woman’s undergarments were tossed aside Mulan pushed in even further, letting her weighty cock slap against Alice’s pussy as she pulled the girl’s legs high. Her fingers were tight around each stocking-covered ankle, and little Alice was effectively upturned with her skirt falling over her chest and face and her young, bare pussy exposed.

“No, no! This is too mad, even for Wonderland!” She cried out, doing her best to struggle but to absolutely no avail. “Stop it right this instant!”

“Problem is, little thing, you’re not in Wonderland.” Mulan whispered, just as her cock eased to the front of Alice’s pussy and sunk inside with a fierce, penetrating strike. “You’re in my palace and it’s the last place you’ll ever, ever be.”

Alice’s cry through the halls of the palace lifted heads through every room, but each one of those women smiled fondly at the noise. Another sister would be joining them in service of Mulan, another concubine to help carry the weight of her passions. Another belly to be swollen with child to further build their lover and leader’s empire.

\---

Alice’s training had taken merely a week; far shorter than that of other sluts. Perhaps because the girl already understood madness to some extent, it was easy for her to let her mind slip away to a point of debauchery and glee every time the empress offered her that massive cock. The first night had been a little rough, of course, but by the time the sun went down seven days later she had fallen perfectly in line. There in the quarters of Empress Mulan, she was proving yet again her loyalty, her bravery, and her love.

“Empress, yes! Yes, oh it’s so delightful! Glorious day! I’m so happy!” It was true; she had never been quite so happy as she was bent on all fours in the center of the empress’ enormous bed. She still wore a ribbon in her hair and a pair of white stockings that went to her thighs, but no more pretty blue dress, no more unsightly undergarments. As Mulan fucked her steadily from behind her young British breasts swung back and forth, each one pinched by a metal clasp engraved with a dragon and connected to one another by a chain. The empress’ cock, plowing deep and heavy into her with every last thrust, was gripped in a glorious warmth that only a tight young pussy could provide. And the empress, in her benign love for her pets, held Alice’s waist to ensure she didn’t fuck her so hard she went spinning off the bed.

“That’s it, you little slut! I’m glad you learned some respect!” Mulan beamed, and let her hand lash hard against Alice’s tight little ass, slapping her to the point where a red mark appeared on her flesh. The squeak that Alice offered was tiny and adorable, which was already proving to be her role in the empress’ concubines. Spread around the bed they all watched in their own state of pleasure, some of them fondling each other and some simply stroking themselves. All of them were pregnant, and all wore a thinly veiled fragment of the outfit they used to be known by.

Jasmine, her belly still in the early stages, was caressed and kissed by Belle who was gently rubbing the folds of her friend’s pussy. Jessica and Pocahontas were getting along well not too much further away, kissing each other with deep, wet strikes while they watched their new friend get drilled on the bed. A heavily pregnant Rapunzel, clearly so stretched that she was carrying twins, was tied up in her own hair and left to dangle a few feet above the bed, her belly trembling every time the nearby Esmeralda or Megara licked her dripping, wet pussy. Directly behind Mulan an elegant woman with feline features pressed against her empress, fondling her breasts from behind and kissing at the back of her throat with long, affectionate licks.

“Mmm...it does so make me melt, watching you rut a proper British lady.” Amelia purred, literally, as one of her hands lowered to steady Mulan’s cock as it kept drilling forward. “But do save some for me, Empress? I would hate to go unfilled today.”

Mulan merely smiled in response, and pounded her hips forward even harder into Alice’s tight, wet cunt. The women surrounding her were all her beautiful prizes; things to be fucked and enjoyed and bred for the betterment of her own empire. From Alice’s new tight hole to Rapunzel’s which dripped from an early creampie, to the fact that Jasmine squirmed with a load of cum still nestled in her ass...they belonged to the empress and the empress alone, and were beholden to service her. As Mulan prepared herself to climax yet again that evening she picked up the pace inside of Alice, pounding so hard that the sound of flesh on flesh filled the air around them when it wasn’t muffled by Alice’s cries. Her hands lowered to the girl’s stockings and she lifted her knees up off the bed; just so she could angle her forward and fuck that little pussy all the deeper. By the time Alice climaxed the poor young thing was shrieking into the bed, and as soon as she felt that shivering young cunt on her cock, Mulan found her own climax as well.

Her muscles tightened, her gasp flowed forward, and that thick, impressive cock started to pump load after load of sticky white cum into that little entrance. The impact of it was nearly surprising to the warrior; Alice’s tight little fuckhole was certainly something to be cherished. As she oozed load after load of cum into the young woman the other concubines all started to swarm; save for Rapunzel who could merely whimper and dangle from her bound state. Sure enough, as soon as Mulan pushed Alice to the bed the women all swarmed to one of two destinations: either rolling Alice over to suck the cum from her pussy, or rushing to clean off their empress’ cock.

“Mmm! Don’t push, Cinderella, you’ll get your turn!” Belle cooed, pressing her face flat against Mulan’s cock and licking from the balls to the tip.

“Careful there honey, you’ll choke if you don’t share.” Megara’s cocky voice preceded her pushing Jessica away from Alice’s pussy, just so she could lean in and take a nice, long slurp. “Nothin’ like a fresh sister, huh Pocahontas?”

Pocahontas, naturally, couldn’t answer because her mouth was completely occupied by Mulan’s cum-marked balls. The warrior just chuckled as she let her brides service both herself and the newly filled Alice, watching the little blonde squirm and writhe and even eat pussy herself as Jessica lowered her own sex onto that warm little mouth. While she watched Mulan casually drew an arm around Amelia’s waist and pulled her forward, letting the woman hang against her. Of all the girls Amelia was the only one outside of Alice not obviously pregnant; either because she had only just been seeded, or because she served a special role.

“Amelia, this was an excellent recovery.” Mulan grinned, watching as the girls continued to dip fingers into Alice’s pussy and lick cum from the other’s touch. “The new commander is doing well.”

“I told you she would, Empress.” Amelia responded in her typical lofty fashion, a smile playing on her face. She let a hand move down to caress Mulan’s cock, since not even her chief captain could go for long without paying that warrior’s member tribute. “In fact, so long as you keep her sister locked up, she’ll keep bringing us as many sluts as you desire!”

\---

Through the halls of Mulan’s palace, the commander marched steadily ahead with a focused gaze and an angry pace. From the sounds coming from the empress’ chamber, the new girl had been broken easier than the rest, and she’d become yet another pregnant bride of the maniac that had sworn sovereignty over them all.

That was how it was under Mulan’s rule. You were either a slut, a bride, or a soldier...and there was no true distinction between the three. All were expected to pay homage to Mulan’s cock, and all were expected to accepted it as the way of things. The weaker of them had already fallen into that role, women like Belle and Jasmine and Cinderella. They had been broken early in their stay, and now relics of their lives were ornaments in the halls. Along those massive halls entire dresses were locked behind glass in ornate frames; from Belle’s elaborate ball gown, Jessica’s stylish red dress, and soon to include Alice’s iconic blue and white ensemble. The halls were filled with such trophies, and they marked the women that had been broken down to worship Mulan’s cock.

Then there were women like Amelia; opportunists that had joined up with the mad empress for their own chance to fondle a few pussies and get the best spots on the bed. Those that sold out the other women and now ran Mulan’s empire when she was too busy fucking them; soulless creatures that bartered for pleasure and power at the cost of other’s independence.

And then...there were women like Elsa.

As the commander marched through the hall, her fingers flared with frost as she heard the sounds of Alice’s intense, violent climax. She would do as the empress commanded...for now. She would bring her other sluts to claim, and though her heart would break a little more with every new one, for the time being she had no choice. Not while Anna was under lock and key where she couldn’t find her. Not while her beloved sister could still fall under the same fate.

Elsa marched ahead, past the dresses of Cinderella and Rapunzel and to the exit of the palace. Her fingers trailed frost and chill wherever she went, but it was her heart and intentions that were truly cold.

...she would put an end to this when she could, and she would liberate these women. And Mulan would know just what it meant to serve a true queen.

The End…?

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoy Disney princesses. Especially when they're in a harem. :3
> 
> [Here I am on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


End file.
